Család
by JamieStuart
Summary: Ez az első Grace Klinikás ficem, remélem tetszik!: A korhatárról csak annyit, hogy nem igazán T de az M már sok lett volna: És az hogy dráma , az egy kicsit túlzás... Nincs több megjegyzés :D
1. Katie és Grace

Két kislány sétált be a kórházba

Hát… A korhatár nem biztos, hogy pontos, de azért az ˝M˝ sok lenne… Első Grace Klinikás ficem, úgyhogy VÉLEMÉNY!:)

Két kislány sétált be a kórházba. Megszeppenve közeledtek. Egyikük mintegy oltalmazóan karolta át a másikat. Arcukon félelem ült. A fiatalabb – anélkül, hogy elengedte volna a másikat – odalépett a nővérpulthoz. Megállt, és felnézett a pult mögött álló nőre. Aztán csak ennyit mondott:

- Elnézést! Meg tudná mondani, hol találom dr. Derek Shepherdet? – hangja halkan, mégis határozottan csengett.

- Azt hiszem, éppen műt…

- Szólna neki, kérem?

- Sajnálom, azt nem lehet! Én nem tudnék segíteni?

- Nem! – vágta rá azonnal. – Meddig…

- Katie? Grace? – a két kislány egyszerre fordult a hang irányába.

- Mark!

- Ti meg mit kerestek itt? Sue is itt van?

- Nem, anya nincs itt. Derekhez jöttünk. Szólsz neki? Fontos lenne!

- Persze, gyertek velem! - a két kislány elindult Mark Sloane oldalán. Kissé furcsa látványt nyújtottak… Mark, nyomában két kislánnyal, akik valamennyire biztonságban érezték magukat mellette. A lányok hamar rájöttek, hogy nem tudnak lépést tartani Markkal, ha továbbra is átkarolják egymást, ezért Katie levette a karját nővére válláról, és megfogta a kezét. Egy ajtó előtt álltak meg, amin egy tábla ezt hirdette: ˝2-es műtő, Idegeneknek belépni TILOS!˝

- Itt várjatok! – mondta Mark, és bement. Mikor legközelebb kinyílt az ajtó, már Derek jött ki rajta. Grace félve hátralépett, Katie pedig magabiztosan előre. Ez volt az első pillanat, amikor elengedték egymást.

- Katie! Grace! – kiáltotta boldogan Derek, amikor meglátta a lányokat. Mivel Katie volt közelebb, először őt ölelte meg. A lány arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól. Ezt Derek azonnal észrevette, bár unokahúga egy szót sem szólt.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte. Katie lesütötte a szemét, és várt. Grace ugyanígy tett. Derek felhúzta a kislány pulóverének ujját. Karja tele volt zúzódásokkal, és kék-zöld foltokkal.

- Ki bántott?! – kérdezte Derek dühösen. Katie nem bírta tovább. Két kövér könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.

- Frank… - hangja elcsuklott. Zokogni kezdett. Odarohant nővéréhez. Most Gracen volt a sor, hogy átölelje. Szorosan magához szorította kishúgát, becsukta a szemét. Ez egy játék volt, amit kiskoruk óta játszottak. Ha nem akarták látni, vagy átélni, ami történik, csak szorosan becsukták a szemüket, és vártak. Derek tudta ezt. Látta, hogy a lányok szeme csukva van, és tudta, hogy nem nagyon tud mit csinálni. Ez egy törhetetlen védőpajzs volt, amit csak ők maguk tudtak megszüntetni. Bár nem sok reményt fűzött hozzá, hogy választ kap, mégis feltette a kérdést:

- Ki az a Frank? – próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára, de nem nagyon sikerült neki.

- Anya új férje… - szólalt meg halkan Grace. Ő nem sírt. Katie ránézett. Könnyáztatta szemeiből hiányzott a fény… Az a jól ismert fény, energia, és tűz, amit Derek mindig is imádott benne. A kislány meglepetten nézett Gracere. Hogyne nézett volna, hiszen olyan régen hallotta már a hangját. Már az idejét sem tudta, mikor beszélt utoljára Grace… Talán túl régen…

Derek ismét Katie csupasz karjára pillantott. Némelyik sérülés már majdnem begyógyult.

- Miért most csak most jöttetek? A sebeid nem mind frissek! Tudom, hogy nem először bántott! - Katie megfordult, de Gracet nem engedte el. Derek a lány szemébe nézett. Vagyis csak akart, mert pillantása megakadt a nyakánál. Ott is tele volt zúzódásokkal.

- Azt hittük abbahagyja… Vagy megunja… De csak rosszabb lett! –fakadt ki végül Katie. Szemei még mindig vörösek voltak a sírástól, de már nem sírt.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy rosszabb lett? – kérdezte Derek rosszat sejtve. Már egyáltalán nem volt nyugodt, de ezt próbálta leplezni. – Bántott… Bántott úgy? – Mondta ki végül egészen halkan. Katie Grace-re nézett. Nővérén látszott, hogy nem fog újra megszólalni. Tudta, hogy neki kell kimondania. Minden erejét összeszedte, és halkan, suttogva hebegte:

- Nem engem, Gracet. – Minden szót komoly erőfeszítések árán préselt ki magából. Derek döbbenten nézett Gracere. Sejtette, hogy ez jön, mégsem volt rá felkészülve. Grace lassan bólintott egyet. Többre nem volt képes. Egyikük sem. Mindhárman csak álltak a kíváncsi pillantások kereszttüzében.

- Ugye segítesz? – törte meg végül a csendet Grace.

Folytassam? Ha igen, klikk a ˝Submit Review˝-ra!:)


	2. Segítség kell!

- Persze hogy segítek

- Persze hogy segítek! De most gyertek velem, itt túl sokan vannak… - mondta Derek. A lányok bólintottak, és elindultak utána. Katie-t még mindig rázta a zokogás, de ki teste hangtalanul rázkódott. Derek nem ismerte Franket, mégis szívből gyűlölte. Azért amit az unokahúgaival tett. Bár nem mondta, mindenki számára egyértelmű volt, hogy Katie és Grace a kedvencei. Rengeteg hasonló korú gyerek volt a családban, de valamiért Derek különlegesnek látta őket. És a lányok is őt szerették a legjobban. Az édesapjuk régen halt meg, Katie Nem is emlékezett rá, Grace is csak egy kicsit. Sue nagyon sokat dolgozott. Így régen mindig Derekkel voltak. Olyanok voltak, mintha, a gyerekei lennének. Mikor Seattlebe jött, csak azt sajnálta, hogy ott kell hagynia a lányokat. De tudta, hogy el kell jöjjön. És mi lett belőle? Valami Frank veri őket… Utálta magát, amiért otthagyta New Yorkot…

Úgy döntött az orvosiba viszi a lányokat. Az volt a legközelebb. Remélte, hogy nincs bent senki… Bekopogott, és mivel válasz nem érkezett, benyitott.

- Üljetek le, és várjatok meg! Mindjárt jövök! – jelentette ki. Meg sem várta a lányok válaszát, kiment, és becsukta mega mögött az ajtót. Az ebédlőbe indult. Remélte, hogy ott találja Mereditht. Nem akarta megcsipogtatni, mert félt, hogy más olvassa el. Ezt nem tudta egyedül végigcsinálni. Kellett neki a segítség, és csak benne bízott.

Jól gondolta. Meredith a többi rezidenssel ült egy nagy asztalnál. Derek sóhajtott, és odament hozzájuk.

- Meredith? Tudnál nekem segíteni? Fontos lenne… - kezdte óvatosan. A lány felnézett, és látta, hogy baj van. Ismerte már annyira a másikat, hogy látta rajta. Ezért azonnal felállt, és csak ennyit mondott:

- Persze! Ne haragudjatok! – és már ment is Derekkel az orvosi felé. Mikor hallótávolságon kívül értek, Meredith szólalt meg először:

- Mi a baj?

- Itt van két unokahúgom… A nevelőapjuk bántotta őket… És Gracet… - Deredk hangja elcsuklott. Meredith bólintott, jelezve, hogy érti, nem kell befejeznie. Derek ezért nagyon hálás volt.

- El tudnád látni őket? – szedte össze magát. Bármennyire is erős volt, nem tudta volna ellátni a lányokat józanul. Ezért kérte rá Mereditht. – Én addig felhívom Suet.

- Persze!

- Köszönöm! – Az orvosi elé értek. Derek indult volna tovább, de Meredith utána szólt, ezért visszafordult. Hagyta, hogy a lány átölelje, és egy apró csókot nyomott a szájára.

- Minden rendben lesz! – súgta Meredith, és elengedte a másikat. Derek némán bólintott, és elment. Meredith nyelt egyet, és benyitott az orvosiba…

Kissé rövid, de fel akartam tölteni!:)


	3. Minden renben lesz! Egyszer biztosan

A lányok összerezzentek az ajtónyílásra

A lányok összerezzentek az ajtónyílásra. Meredith gyorsan becsukta maga mögött, és csak aztán kezdett el beszélni.

- Sziasztok! Meredith vagyok.

- Szia! Én Katie, ő pedig Grace. – A kislány halk volt, és ijedt. Idegességében a haját kezdte babrálni, szabaddá téve ezzel a nyakát, és a vállát. Így Meredith láthatta a sérüléseit.

- Derek kérte, hogy lássalak el benneteket. Ő addig felhívja anyukátokat. – A lányok egymásra néztek, és vártak. Szavak nélkül, a szemükkel kommunikáltak. Majd teljesen egyszerre bólintottak, és Katie felállt, jelezve ezzel, hogy ő kezdi.

Grace a sarokban ült. Nem beszélt, és nem mozdult. Csak várta, hogy Meredith ellássa húga sebeit. Mikor ez megtörtént, kérés nélkül helyet cserélt vele. Tudta, hogy most mi következik, mégis mikor Meredith be akarta húzni a függönyt, hogy Katie ne lássa, újra megszólalt:

- Ne! – kérte. Hangja remegett, mégis érződött belőle, hogy biztos abban, amit mond. Katie erre kijött a sarokból, átölelte nővérét, majd megfogta a kezét. Bátorítóan Gracere mosolygott. Csak addig engedték el egymást, amíg Grace átvette az kórházi hálóinget, amit kapott, és lefeküdt az asztalra. Katie odahúzott egy széket, és leült mellé. Megszorították egymás kezét és vártak.

- Lazíts! Ez egy kicsit kellemetlen lesz… - mondta Meredith, és elkezdte a vizsgálatot. Grace felsóhajtott. Próbált lazítani, de nehezen ment neki…

Derek egyenesen az orvosiba ment. Magára zárta az ajtót, és kikereste Sue számát. Gyorsan tárcsázott, és várt.

- Itt Sue, mondd gyorsan!

- Itt Derek, és nem leszek gyors.

- Derek?! Ezer éve hogy beszéltünk! Mi van veled? Hogy vagy?

- Én jól… De inkább azt mondd hogy veletek mi van! – lett egyre ingerültebb Derek

- Ezt meg hogy érted? Velünk minden rendben.

- Úgy gondolod? Szerinted rendben van, amit az új pasid művel?!

- Nem is ismered! Különben is honnan tudsz róla?

- Igaz hogy nem ismerem - amúgy köszi, hogy nem szóltál, hogy újra férjhez mentél – bőven elég, amit a lányoktól tudok, ahhoz, hogy utáljam!

- Miről beszélsz?!

- Haza jársz te egyáltalán, vagy ennyire nem érdekelnek a lányaid?!

- Imádom őket, ezt te is tudod!

- Hát, akkor nem tudom, hogy nem vetted észre, hogy tele vannak kék-zöld foltokkal!

- Tessék?!

- Frank veri a gyerekeidet, és neked még csak fel sem tűnik!

- Ez nem igaz!

- Gyere ide, és nézd meg magad! Grace egy szót sem szól. Katiehez sem. Ő is csak annyit mond, amennyit muszáj.

- Ez… Ez nem lehet... – nyögte Sue döbbenten.

- Sue, gyere ide! Ülj fel az első gépre, és siess!

- Rendben. Azonnal indulok! – Derek kinyomta a telefont, és úgy döntött megpróbál lehiggadni, mielőtt visszamenne a lányokhoz.

- Készen vagyunk. – Grace gyorsan felállt, és felöltözött. Majd visszament Katiehez.

- Hogy jöttetek ide? – próbálta beszédre bírni őket.

- Repülővel. – suttogta Katie.

- Egyedül? – a lányok csak bólintottak. Ebben a pillanatban kopogtak az ajtón, majd, Derek jött be rajta.

- Beszéltem anyukátokkal. Elindult. Addig is nem vagytok éhesek?

- De… Egy kicsit.

- Akkor gyerünk! Ebédelünk! – Mindannyian Derek után indultak, hogy egyenek végre valamit. Egy félreeső asztalhoz ültek le, és enni kezdtek.

- Hogy megy a suli? – törte meg végül a csendet Derek.

- Egész jól… Inkább azt mondd, veletek mi van!

- Ezt meg hogy érted?

- Ugyan! Azt hiszed Nancy néni nem mesélt el mindent anyunak, miután visszajött?

- Aha, már értem, szóval hallgatóztatok! – Derek örült, hogy Katie végre beszél, de aggasztotta, hogy Grace még mindig nem.

- Hát olyannak ismersz minket? – látszott, hogy Derek mondani akar valamit, de Katie gyorsabb volt. – Na jó, erre ne válaszolj! Ne terelj! Mi van veletek?

- Nem hiszem, hogy erről kéne beszélnünk… - mondta zavartan Derek.

- Jó, oké, békén hagyunk titeket!

- Egyenlőre –szólt közbe végre Grace. A lányok egymásra mosolyogtak, és Derek megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

Az ebéd innentől kezdve egészen jó hangulatban telt. Ugyan Grace nem beszélt sokat, de Katien látszott, hogy megnyugodott. Biztonságban érezte magát. Derek tudta ezt, és megfogadta magának, hogy vigyáz a lányokra. Mobilja hangja rántotta vissza őket a valóságba.

- Igen? –szólt bele.

- Sue az. Itt van. – formálta a szavakat hangtalanul. Mintha elfújták volna a jókedvüket, álltak fel, és követték Dereket…


	4. Megoldás?

Meredith nem volt benne biztos, hogy mennie kéne

Meredith nem volt benne biztos, hogy mennie kéne. Nem igazán találta a helyét. Már éppen elhatározta, hogy egyszerűen eltűnik, mikor Katie – támogatást remélve - megfogta a kezét. Így egyértelművé vált, hogy neki is mennie kell. Bátorítóan a lányra mosolygott, miközben tovább haladtak a nővérpult felé.

- Katie! Grace! – kiáltotta Sue amint meglátta a lányokat. Idáig idegesen járkált fel-alá, de most gyerekei nyakába ugrott. Úgy nézett ki, mintha soha nem akarná elengedni őket. Végül Derek törte meg a pillanatot;

- Gyertek! Nem itt kéne beszélnünk… - Sue vonakodva engedte el a lányokat, de belátta, hogy Dereknek igaza van.

Sue az orvosiban is megölelte a lányokat, és mostmár eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy nem engedi el őket. Miután Derek rájött erre, nem várt tovább, és beszélni kezdett.

- Sue…

- Derek, ne! Hallgass! Nem akarom hallani!

- Attól még, hogy nem akarsz tudomást venni róla, megtörtént…

- Azt hiszed, nem tudom?!

- Akkor meg használd a fejed! A lányok veszélyben vannak! – Sue végül mégis elengedte a gyerekeit, és felállt. A helyzet – de főleg Derek – kihozta belőle az idegességet. Szikrázó szemekkel meredt bátyjára, aki szintén ezt tette.

- Neked talán vannak gyerekeid, hogy ennyire okos vagy?!

- Nincsenek, de legalább nem vagyok rossz szülő!

- Szóval szerinted én rossz szülő vagyok?!

- Hát, nem észrevenni, amit az a vadállat művel… - a lányok lassan hátrálni kezdtek. Addig tolattak, amíg neki nem ütköztek Meredith-nek, aki hátulról óvatosan átkarolta őket.

- Nem is ismered Franket! – folytatta Sue

- Látatlanban is utálom!

- Mióta Sam meghalt, azért dolgozom, hogy a lányoknak jó legyen! És te? Te teszel bármit is? Vannak céljaid? Álmaid?!

- Igenis vannak Sue, és tudnál róluk, ha mondjuk hívtál volna az elmúlt három évben!

- De hiszen te sem hívtál!

- Én nem házasodtam meg!

- De elváltál!

- Amit azonnal meg is tudtál!

- De nem tőled!

- Elég! Hagyjátok abba! – kiáltott végül közbe Meredith. Érezte, ahogy a két kislány remeg a karjai közt. Sue és Derek egyszerre néztek rá. Igaza volt. Ezzel csak a lányokat zaklatták fel. Igazából nem is tudták, miért veszekedtek…

- Ne haragudj… Azt hiszem, egy kicsit túlreagáltam a dolgot… - mondta lesütött szemmel Derek.

- Semmi baj, nekem is eldurrant az agyam. Bocs! Azt hiszem, a helyzet teszi… - mentegetőzött Sue. Derek mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt beszélni kezdett;

- Ez az állapot tarthatatlan! Nem engedem, hogy többé bántsa őket! - Suenak be kellett látnia, hogy Dereknek igaza van.

- Nem mehetnek vissza New Yorkba. – tette még hozzá Derek.

- Azt hiszem igazad van…

- De akkor hová menjünk? – szólt közbe kétségbeesetten Katie.

- Öhm… Derek?

- Ne nézz rám, egy lakókocsiban élek… - sütötte le a szemét Derek. Sue mélyet sóhajtott, és lerogyott egy székre. Látszott rajta, hogy erősen gondolkodik. Meredith úgy érezte, muszáj közbeszólnia;

- Öhm… Ha nekik nem baj, a lányok lakhatnak nálam egy darabig… - Sue kérdőn Derekre pillantott egy pillanatra, majd rájött, hogy valószínűleg ez a legjobb megoldás.

- Lányok? – kérdezte végül. A két kislány pillantása összefonódott egy pillanatra, majd teljesen egyszerre bólintottak.

- Rendben. Akkor Seattle-ben maradtok, amíg el nem válok Franktől. Mindenkinek jó így?

- Igen!

- Akkor… Én visszamegyek New Yorkba, és elintézem a válást. Majd küldök néhány dolgot. Sziasztok! – Sue odament lányaihoz, és még egyszer átölelte őket.

- Vigyázzatok magatokra! – súgta, majd újra felegyenesedett, és könnyes szemmel kisétált a szobából…

**-- GA --**

_Bocs, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig nem volt feltöltés! Mostantól kicsit rendszeresebb lesz! És köszi, hogy olvasod a történetet!:) Ja, és ha már elolvastad, légyszi, lepj meg egy kommentel!:)_

_Köszi: Jamie_


	5. Egy lépés előre

Most jöttem rá, hogy a történetet eddig nem helyeztem el időben

Most jöttem rá, hogy a történetet eddig nem helyeztem el időben. (Ezért bocsánatot kérek!) Ebben a fejezetben, már el van helyezve. Az 5.évad eleje. Úgyhogy, SPOILER!! (Ja, és az én verziómban, Alex és Izzie a 4.évad végén összejöttek)

GA

Katie és Grace könnyes szemmel néztek Sue után. De ők is tudták, hogy így a legjobb. Megszorították egymás kezét és vártak. Várták, hogy valaki megmondja nekik, mit csináljanak. Derek mögéjük lépett, és hátulról átölelte őket.

- Nem lesz baj! – suttogta.

- Most mi lesz?

- Hát… Mindjárt végzünk, és beköltöztetünk titeket! – Katie lassan bólintott, mire Derek elengedte őket, és halkan Meredithez fordult;

- Talán szólni kéne Izzie-éknek… Nem lenne jó, ha váratlanul érnénk haza… - Mer csak bólintott, és elővette a mobilját.

- Beszélek vele! – Addig oldd meg, hogy valaki helyettesítsen bennünket!

- Rendben!

Kicsöngött, de Izzie nem vette fel. Ezért Meredith úgy döntött, üzenetet hagy;

- Szia, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy vendégeink lesznek, úgyhogy légyszi fogjátok vissza magatokat egy kicsit! Majd még beszélünk, szia! – sóhajtott, és kinyomta a telefont. Nem tudott többet tenni, ezért visszasétált Derek-ékhez.

- Engem Dr. Reinhold helyettesít, Cristina és George pedig lefoglalják a gyakornokaidat.

- Jó. Én nem értem el Izziet. – egy sokatmondó pillantást váltottak, majd a lányokhoz fordultak;

- Gyertek, menjünk! – A lányok követték Dereket és Meredith-t. Még mindig egymás kezét szorongatták, és csendben haladtak. Nekik nem volt szükségük szavakra. A nélkül is megértették egymást. És nekik csak ez volt a fontos. Feltétel nélkül bíztak a másikban, és nem volt szükségük másra. Legalábbis így gondolták… Az hogy egy boldog, és szeretetteljes családban éljenek, fel sem merült bennük. Mert nem tudták milyen. És amiről nem tudod, hogy milyen, az nem is hiányzik…

Senki nem szólt egy szót sem. Csendben ültek be a kocsiba, és indultak el. A változatosság kedvéért zuhogott az eső. Grace az esőcseppeket figyelte. Mindig is lenyűgözte a természet. Nagyon szerette az esőt. De csak is fedett helyről. Hallgatta az ütemes kopogást, ahogy a víz az ablakra esett. Aztán lassan végigfolyt az üvegen. Ha két Csepp összetalálkozott, vastagabb lett a víz-csík, amit maguk után húztak. Grace úgy gondolta, megerősítik egymást… Hirtelen valaki megkocogtatta a vállát. Hirtelen fordult meg, megijesztve ezzel Katie-t. Tekintetük találkozott, és egyszerre mosolyodtak el. Tudták, hogy most megtudják, amit akartak, és nem fogják annyiban hagyni. Katie bólintott, és beszélni kezdett;

- Szóval… Mi van veletek?

- Katie!

- Most mi van? Elég nagyok vagyunk már! És csak addig ismerjük a történetet, hogy elváltál…

- Kicsit túl kíváncsiak vagytok, nem gondolod?

- Mi csak tudni szeretnénk mi történt azóta. Olyanok vagytok, mint egy szappanopera. – mosolygott Grace. Meredith és Derek összenéztek, és nevetni kezdtek.

- Szappanopera? – sikerült Derek-nek végre megszólalnia.

- Mond valamit… - látta be Mer.

- Ezt meg hogy érted?

- Hát… Gondolj csak bele! – Derek elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. Elhagyta a feleségét Meredith-ért, aztán jött Rose… És valljuk be azért a gyertyákból épített ház se a legszokványosabb…

- Úristen! – csak ennyit mondott, de olyan arcot vágott hozzá, hogy az egész társaság megállíthatatlanul kezdett nevetni. – mindenkinek jól esett a nevetés. Kicsit elterelte a figyelmüket. Így megint egész jó hangulatba kerülve autóztak tovább. Derek örült, hogy a lányok mosolyognak, ezért neki is fülig ért a szája. A kocsi behajtóra hajtott, és kiszállt. A többiek követték a példáját. A lányok egymás kezét szorongatták, miközben lassan Derekék után lépkedtek. Meredith elővette a kulcsát, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Félreállt, előreengedte a lányokat, és miután Derek és ő is bementek, bezárta az ajtót…

GA

Ismét rövid fejezet, de a későbbiek már hosszabbak lesznek, megígérem!

Jamie


	6. Kettő hátra

Mindannyian az előtérben álltak

Mindannyian az előtérben álltak. A lányok kíváncsian néztek körbe. Végül Meredith törte meg a csendet;

- Gyertek! – a többiek követték az emeletre, ahol egyenesen egy ajtóhoz ment.

- Ez lesz a ti szobátok. Remélem nem baj, hogy együtt kell lennetek!

- Dehogy! Mindig egy szobában vagyunk! – mosolygott Katie, és benyitott. A szoba nem volt túl nagy. Egy franciaágy, és egy kisebb heverő gyakorlatilag betöltötték az egészet. A fal mellett állt még egy szekrény, de mivel holmijuk nem volt, egyikük sem tulajdonított neki nagyobb figyelmet. Mindkét lány egyszerre nyúlt végig az ágyon, és egymásra mosolyogtak. Majd Katie felült, és halkan azt megköszönte.

- A folyosó végén van a fürdőszoba. A másik két ajtó egy-egy hálószoba. És… Öhm… Szóval, szerintem kopogjatok, mielőtt bemennétek… - A lányok arcán egyszerre terült el egy hatalmas vigyor.

- Miért? – kérdezte angyali arcát mutatva Katie.

- Mert… Ömm…

- Lányok! Pontosan tudjátok miért! Ne fárasszatok! – vágott közbe Derek. – Mi mindenesetre lent leszünk, ha kellünk! – fűzte még hozzá, mielőtt kihátrált a szobából. Meredith jobbnak látta követni. A konyhába mentek. Meredith feltette forrni a teavizet, és leült a Derek melletti székre. Látva a férfi gondterhelt arcát, közelebb hajolt hozzá és várt. Nem akarta faggatni, csak tudatni vele, hogy ott van.

- Aggódom Grace-ért… - szólalt meg végül Derek. – Katie jól lesz… De Grace még mindig nem beszél.

- De legalább mosolyog!

- Igen, de csak Katie-vel kommunikál! Ez így nem lesz jó hosszútávon…

- Tényleg, már akartam kérdezni… Hogy csinálják? Szavak nélkül beszélnek egymással...

- Olyanok min az ikrek. Pontosan érzik amit a másik gondol, vagy érez.

- De, hogyan?

- Nem tudom… Senki se tudja. Talán túl sokat voltak ketten...

- Bámulatos…

- Ugye? Engem is lenyűgöznek! – mosolyodott el Derek.

- Mi az?

- Köszönöm, hogy segítetsz! Egyedül nem menne!

- Nem kell megköszönnöd! – Derek még szélesebben mosolygott, és megcsókolta Meredith-t. Kipirult arccal, levegőért kapkodva váltak szét.

- Derek…

- Igen?

- Arra gondoltam… Szóval, ideköltözhetnél!

- Kész vagy rá?

- Azt hiszem igen… - ismét megcsókolták egymást. Meredith a férfi nyaka köré fonta a karjait. Derek ezt úgy értelmezte, hogy elmélyítheti a csókot. Miközben ezt megtette, kezét a lány derekára csúsztatta. Hosszú percekig csak csókolóztak. Hirtelen egy sikoly, majd egy puffanás hallatszott. Aztán néma csend. Ijedten ugrottak szét, és álltak fel.

- Katie! – kiáltotta Derek, amint meglátta unokahúgát a lépcső aljánál feküdni. A lány nem mozdult. Derek odarohant, és megkereste a pulzusát. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

- Van pulzusa, hívd a mentőket! – ideges volt, ez tisztán hallatszott a hangjából. Meredith nem kérdezett, csak tette, amit a másik mond.

- Pár perc múlva itt lesznek! – Derek ismét sóhajtott, és megpróbálta ellátni Katie vérző fejét. Grace jelent meg a lépcső tetején, és még hangosabbat sikoltott, mint az előbb Katie. Alig látott könnyei fátyolán át, mégis hihetetlen gyorsasággal rohant le a lépcsőn, és térdelt le húga mellé. Megrázta kicsit, és mikor rájött, hogy nem történik semmi, erősebben kezdte rázni. Az sem segített. Grace zokogva vonta magához vérző húgát, és fejét a hajába temette. Derek alig tudta visszatartani a könnyeit, de próbált uralkodni önmagán.

Grace még mindig a testvérét rázta, amikor a mentősök megérketek. Finoman fejtették ki a lányt, nővére öleléséből. A mentősök elmentek, és Derek ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy velük tartson. Elmentek. A szoba közepén ott ült nyakig véresen Grace. Könnyáztatta arcát Meredith-re emelte, felállt, és felvette a kabátját. Meredith megértette, felkapta a kocsi kulcsot, és beült az autóba. Grace szívszorító látványt nyújtott. Maszatos volt, véres, de legfőképpen zaklatott. Egy szót sem szóltak a kórházig. Amint odaértek, a kislány kipattant az autóból, becsapta az ajtót, és ahogy csak tudott, rohanni kezdett. Meredith sietve követte.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mire beért a kórház előcsarnokába, mindene teljesen átázott. Többen furán néztek rá, de nem foglalkozott vele. Agya lázasan kutatott, valami nyom után. Körülnézett, majd ismét futni kezdett. Nem tudta, hova megy, csak érezte, hogy merre kell mennie. Futott, ahogy a lába bírta. Befordult egy sarkon, és egyenesen belerohant valakibe. Hátraesett, és egy puffanással földet ért. Felnézett. Egy alacsony, kicsit kövérebb nő tornyosult fölé.

- Hová rohansz ilyen nagyon? –kérdezte a megszeppent lányt Miranda.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Hiába futott olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak bírt, jóval lemaradt Gracetől. Még éppen látta, hogy merre indul, mikor lihegve az előtérbe ért. Nem állt meg, tovább rohant. Próbált lépést tartani Grace-el, akit egyértelműen az ösztönei hajtottak. Látta ahogy befordul egy sarkon, majd miután ő is odaért, látta, hogy a földön ül, Dr. Bailey pedig értetlenül kérdezgeti. Mikor Grace nem válaszolt, a sokadik kérdésére sem, Meredith jobbnak látta közbelépni.

- Öhm… Dr. Bailey… Szerintem nem kéne…

**- **Grey! Belém rohan egy gyerek, szemmel láthatóan rossz állapotban. Tudni akarom, mi baja van! És hová szaladt!

- Dr. Bailey… Legalább hagyja felállni szegényt! – Miranda hátrébb lépett, Grace pedig felállt. Abban a pillanatban, hogy talpon volt, ismét rohanni kezdett. Meredith számított erre, és előre felkészülve rá, újra a lány nyomában eredt. Miranda utánuk kiáltott, de futni, már nem futott. Befordultak még párszor, mielőtt megálltak egy műtő előtt. Derek egy széken ült, és várt. Mikor meglátta őket, csak magához ölelte Grace-t, ezzel próbálva elkerülni, hogy berontson a műtőbe. Nem lepődött meg, hogy a lány odatalált. Ő már megszokta, hogy a lányok az ösztöneiket követve ráakadnak egymásra. Meredith-t viszont egyértelműen sokkolta, hogy jó helyre jöttek. Leült, és próbált magához térni a kábulatból. Kapkodat a levegőt a futástól, Grace-en viszont egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy futott volna. Csak ültek, és vártak. Meredith még mindig gyorsabban vette kicsit a levegőt, és kicsit közelebb húzódott Derekhez. Grace érezte nagybátyja erős karjainak szorítását. Nem fájt neki, csak annyira húzta magához, hogy ne tudjon felállni. Szemei a műtő ajtajára tapadtak. Nem szólt egy szót sem. Hallotta, hogy Derek mond neki valamit, de a szavak értelme már nem jutott el a tudatáig. Rettenetesen fázott. Közelebb húzódott Derekhez, aki még mindig beszélt. Mire rájött, hogy Grace egyáltalán nem figyel arra, amit mond, felhagyott a próbálkozással. Óvatosan hátratűrte a lány haját, mikor rájött, hogy az arca tűzforró.

- Úristen, Grace!

- Mi az? – kérdezte Mer. Derek karjába vette unokahúgát, aki túl gyengének érezte magát, hogy tiltakozzon. Erőtlenül támasztotta a fejét Derek mellkasának. Meredith is felállt, és követte őket.

- Azt hiszem lázas!

- Igen, egyértelműen az! – fogta meg Meredith a – most már reszkető – kislány homlokát.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Légyszi, ha már idáig elolvastad írj review-ot! Elég annyi, hogy ˝folytasd, tetszik˝ vagy ˝rettenetes, hagyd abba˝ de légyszi írj, ha elolvasttad, mert különben nem tudom, hogy van- e érdeklődés! (Ezen kívül, nincs GA-s fic, úgyhogy nemtom, olvassa-e egyáltalán valaki)

Köszi: Jamie


	7. Majd megoldjuk!

Grace egy kórteremben ébredt. Ahogy körülnézett nem látott semmit. Elvakította a fény, ami az ablakon szűrődött be. Nem emlékezett, mi történt az után, hogy bejött a kórházba. Még derengett neki valami arról, hogy elesett, és hogy megtalálta Dereket… Katienek balesete volt! Ez az, ezért van itt! Lassan felült az ágyban, de gyorsan vissza is feküdt. Úgy érezte, mintha valaki a mellkasát szurkálná. Ha levegőt vett, csak még rosszabb lett az érzés, ezért erőtlenül csukta be újra a szemét…

Mikor ismét felébredt, már jóval sötétebb volt; mégis tisztán látta Dereket az ágya szélén ülni. A férfi látta, hogy Grace kinyitja a szemét, ezért megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

- Tüdőgyulladásod van. Egy ideig még köhögni fogsz, és fájdalmaid lesznek. A lázadat szerencsére sikerült levinni. Ne próbálj meg felkelni! – mondta halkan Derek. Grace nem válaszolt, csak tovább nézett a semmibe. A szoba, így félhomályban, jóval barátságosabbnak hatott, mint mikor korábban látta. Nem vakította el a napfény, hanem mindent tisztán látott. Körülnézett. A szobában nem volt semmi, az ágyon, és egy éjjeliszekrényen kívül.

- Katie… Katienek sajnos rosszabb az állapota… Az esés miatt… Szóval, kómába esett… Nem tudom mikor ébred fel. – Gracenek nem volt szüksége rá, hogy Derek ezt elmondja. Anélkül is tudta, hogy a húgával baj van. Nem törődve a szúró fájdalommal, felült, majd megpróbált felállni. Sikerült volna neki, ha Derek nem nyomja vissza óvatosan az eredeti helyzetébe.

- Mondtam, hogy nem állhatsz fel! – sóhajtott, bár tudta, hogy Grace-t ez egyáltalán nem fogja visszatartani. – Katien nem tudsz segíteni. Inkább pihenj! – Grace ugyan nem akart aludni, mégis, szinte magától csukódott le újra a szeme…

Mikor Derek megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a lány alszik, lassan felállt, és kiment. Becsukta maga mögött a kórterem ajtaját, és háttal nekidőlt. Lehunyta a szemét, és mélyet sóhajtott. Nem tudta meddig állt így, de hirtelen érezte, hogy valaki megérinti a karját. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, Meredithel találta magát szembe.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte.

- Egész jól… Bár aggaszt, hogy nem beszél.

- Egy szót sem szólt?

- Nem…

- Eddig se nagyon beszélt…

- Igen, de eddig itt volt Katie. Ő pedig beszélt.

- Ez igaz… Ne aggódj! Majd megoldjuk! – Meredith átölelte Dereket, aki a lány hajába temette az arcát.

- Igen… Majd megoldjuk… - suttogta Derek alig hallhatóan. Elengedték egymást, és az orvosiba indultak. Meredith pontosan tudta, hogy Derek nem lenne képes itt hagyni a lányokat, és neki sem volt hozzá túl sok kedve… Szó nélkül feküdtek le az ágyra. Derek átölelte a lányt, aki csak élvezte a másik érintését, és még közelebb húzódott hozzá…

Mikor Grace ismét felébredt már korom sötét volt. Ahogy a szeme lassan megszokta a sötétséget, látta, hogy Derek már nincs ott. Ismét felült, majd oldalra fordult, lábait lelógatta az ágyról. Lassan, az ágyra támaszkodva felállt, és mikor úgy érezte; megtalálta az egyensúlyát, óvatosan elengedte azt. Az ajtó felé indult, mikor éles fájdalom hasított a karjába. Mikor odanézett, látta, hogy infúzióra van kötve. Gondolkodás nélkül szedte le a ragtapaszt, és húzta ki a karjából a tűt. Mikor ezzel megvolt, már szabadon indulhatott a célja felé. Amilyen halkan csak tudta, kinyitotta az ajtót, és kinézett. A folyosó teljesen üresnek látszott, ezért kiment. Meztelen talpa alig hallhatóan súrolta a földet. Mellkasa szúrt, és köhögött is valamennyit, mégsem állt meg. Egészen egy másik kórteremig ment, ahol végre lelassított, és benyitott. A kórterem ugyan olyan volt, mint az övé, csak sokkal több műszer volt benne. Az ágyon Katie feküdt. A feje be volt kötve, és az arca is tele volt zúzódásokkal. Bár Grace tudta, hogy máshol is találna kék-zöld foltokat… Becsukta maga után az ajtót, és az ágyhoz ment. Óvatosan lefeküdt húga mellé, és magához ölelte. Vigyázott, nehogy kihúzzon bármit is. Biztonságban érezte magát. Megnyugodva hunyta le a szemét…

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek lassan kezdett felébredni. Érezte Meredith hajának illatát, és egyenletes szuszogását. Felkönyökölt, és csak nézte, ahogy a lány alszik. Egy pillanatra megfeledkezett minden problémáról, és boldog volt, hogy Meredith mellett ébredt. De csak egy pillanatra. Aztán újra eszébe jutott Katie… és Grace…

Fogalma nem volt, mihez kezd majd ezek után…

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Ne haragudjatok, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott a feltöltés, de nem voltam itthon! Ha idáig elolvastad légyszi írj egy review-ot! Nem valami jó visszajelzés nélkül írni!

Köszi; Jamie 


	8. AN

Nagyon utálok ilyet olvasni, de írni még rosszabb. De sajnos, mivel egyáltalán nem kapok review, muszáj…

Nem szokott zavarni a review hiánya, de mivel nincs több Grace Kliniás fic, nem tudom, hogy egyáltalán olvassa-e valaki.

Az első fejezethez nagyon-nagyon köszönöm a reviewot Parrutól, és arra kérem, hogyha még olvassa történetet, írjon egy sort!

Amíg nem kapok legalább annyit, hogy „tetszik" vagy „folytasd" nem lesz új feltöltés!

Sajnálom, és köszi;

Jamie


	9. A kórházban

Nagyon szépen köszönöm a review-ot Perru! 

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

- Cristina! – kiáltotta Meredith, és felgyorsította lépteit, hogy beérje a másikat.

- Hol voltál tegnap? Beszélni akartam veled.

- Én… Derek…

- … Nem Derek érdekel. – vágott közbe Cristina. Közben elérték a nővérpultot, és a gyakornokai csatlakoztak hozzájuk, ezért Mer úgy döntött egyelőre csendbe marad.

- Egy, kettő; klinika, a többiek jöjjenek! – osztotta ki a feladatokat Cristina, majd ismét a barátnőjéhez fordult;

- Hol hagytad a gyakornokaid?

- Ezt próbáltam elmondani! A klinikán vannak. Kérlek, vállald el őket egy napra!

- Miért pont én?

- Mert én is megtenném neked.

- Miért, mit akarsz csinálni? – kérdezte gúnyosan Cristina, miközben benyitott egy kórterembe. Meg sem várva Mer válaszát a gyakornokaihoz fordult;

- Mit tudunk a betegről? Három?

- Katie Jones, tizenhárom éves női beteg, legurult a lépcsőn. Súlyos a fejsérülése, kómában van. Tegnap Dr. Scott kiemelte a betört koponyacsontot, azóta stabil. Nincs vérzésre utaló jel. – darálta le szinte egy levegővel.

- Öhm… Nem felejtett el valamit? – A kérdezett zavartan nézett körül.

- Mondjuk, hogy miért van két gyerek az ágyban? – „segítette ki" Cristina. Ebben a pillanatban szapora léptekkel Derek lépett a szobába. De azonnal lelassított, amint meglátta, hogy Grace a húga mellet alszik. Lassan besétált, és leült az ágy mellett lévő székre.

- Nem volt a szobájában. Gondoltam, hogy idejött. – szavait Meredith-hez intézte. Nem úgy tűnt, mint akit zavar a többiek jelenléte. Cristina viszont magyarázatot várva nézett barátnőjére.

- Derek unokahúgai. Na, fedezel ma? – Cristaina sóhajtva bólintott.

- Három! Szerezz egy kétágyas kórtermet! – mondta még, majd kiment.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Tudom, nem valami hosszú, de valahogy úgy éreztem, be kell fejeznem a fejezetet :D


	10. Sue

Ígérem próbálok gyakrabban feltölteni! Kicsit hosszabb fejezet mint az előzőek 

GAGAGAGAGAGA

Grace hivatalosan már rég hazamehetett volna, de nem volt hajlandó. Katie állapota nem változott. Derek aggódott a lányokért, Grace egy szót sem szólt. Csak ült Katie ágyán, és bámult ki az ablakon. Alig aludt, és nem evett, és ez látszott rajta. Senki nem tudta rávenni, hogy egyen, ezért infúzióra kötötték. Pár nap múlva Grace megint elájult. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Derek úgy döntött, hogy szól Suenak. Tudta, hogy már rég meg kellett volna mondania, de várni akart, amíg a lányok jobban lesznek. De miután Grace állapota csak rosszabb lett, nem akarta tovább húzni.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

- Szia Sue!

- Szia! Minden rendben? Furcsa a hangod…

- Igazából, pont ezért hívlak. Katie… szóval Katie leesett a lépcsőn, és kómában van.

- Hogy mi!?

- Stabil. Igazából Gracért aggódom.

- Úristen! Vele mi történt?

- Igazából semmi... De nem eszik, és nem alszik.

- Azonnal odamegyek! – jelentette ki Sue, és pakolni kezdett. Derek részletesen elmondott neki mindent, azóta mióta elment, miközben Sue pakolt. A nő váratlanul félbeszakította;

- Le kell tennem, itt van Frank! – suttogott. Derek alig értette. Elköszönt, majd letette a telefont, és sóhajtva a lányokhoz indult.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Sue gyorsan a zsebébe süllyesztette a mobilját, és becipzárazta a bőröndjét. Úgy háromnapi ruha volt benne. A csomagját az ágyán hagyta, és kiment a nappaliba. Frank még az előszobában volt, mikor Sue beszélni kezdett;

- Frank, lesz egy szeminárium. Most szóltak, és azonnal indulnom kell!

- Elegem van belőle hogy sosem vagy itthon! Ezt most kihagyhatnád...

- Te is tudod, hogy nem lehet...

- Persze, persze...

- Frank, szerintem szünetet kéne tartanunk.

- Szünetet?

- Igen... Egy ideig ne találkozzunk.

- Hogy mi van?! Nálam laksz a hülye gyerekeiddel, és azt akarod hogy ne találkozzunk?!

- Frank, ez az én házam. És nem tűröm hogy így beszélj a lányaimról! - emelte fel a hangját Sue. Csak pár centi volt köztük, és egymást nézték. A szemeik szikrát szórtak.

- Nem mehetsz el!

- Nem mondhatod meg mit tegyek! - Már mindketten ordítottak. - Most pedig elmegyek! - jelentette ki Sue, és hátatfordítva a férfinak a hálóba indult. De nem jutott el odáig. Frank megragadta a csuklóját, és visszarántotta magához.

- Engedj el! - Frank egyre erősebben szorította a csuklóját. - Engedj el, ez fáj! - Sue rángatni kezdte a karját, ezért mikor Frank elengedte, hátraesett. A férfi rávetette magát, és megcsókolta. Sue megpróbált elhúzódni, kiérdemelve ezzel egy pofont. Érezte a vér fémes ízét, de nem érdekelte. Még nagyobbat lökött Franken.

- Nem szórakozhatsz velem! - sziszegte a férfi, és ezúttal ököllel ütött. Sue felsikoltott, de Frank folytatta. Ahol érte, ütötte. Az arcát, a hasát, a mellkasát. Sue sikolyai elvegyültek az ütések hangjával.

Aztán csend lett. Frank döbbenten nézett az alatta fekvő nőre. Sue több helyen vérzett. És nem lélegzett.


	11. Remény?

Derek halkan nyitott be a szobába. Nem akarta felébreszteni Gracet. Már ha aludt egyáltalán... Bement, Gracet a saját ágyára tette, és leült az ágyak közt lévő székre. Nagyon aggódott a lányokért, és mióta felhívta Suet, érte is. Több óra telt el a telefon óta. Azóta semmit sem hallott a testvéréről, és ez aggasztotta. Hirtelen megcsörrent a telefonja, mire Grace mocorogni kezdett. Derek gyorsan felállt, és kisietett a szobából.

- Igen?

- Derek! Sue... A lányok, Frank! - az összefüggéstelennek tűnő szipogásból ugyan nem sokat értett, mégis felismerte édesanyja hangját.

- Anya! Nyugodj meg! Mi történt?

- Sue meghalt... - suttogta a nő, mielőtt ismét könnyek közt tört ki. Derek holt sápadtan ült le.

- Hogy... mi...?

- Meghalt... - ismételte az anyja, és mégjobban sírni kezdett.

- Ne aggódj anya, minden rendben lesz! Majd... megoldjuk valahogy... - Derek még hosszú percekig vígasztalta az anyját, mire az végre megnyugodott annyira, hogy letegyék a telefont. Megeggyeztek, hogy Gracenek nem mondják el. Az nem segítene senkinek. Derek mélyet sóhajtott mielőtt bement volna a kórterembe.

Grace izgatottan állt Katie ágya mellett.

- Grace! Legalább Kaie ágyába feküdj le, ha már a sajátodban nem bírsz megmaradni... Kérlek! - a kislány nem szólt semmit, csak meredten Katiet bámulta. Derek közelebb lépett. Katie lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és hunyorogva körülnézett.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte nagyon hallkan, majd köhögni kezdett. Grace beugrott mellé az ágyba, és szorosan magához ölelte. Aztán izgatottan kezdte hadarni az elmúlt napok eseményeit. Jó volt Gracet újra beszélni hallani. Katie végre felébredt. Grace pedig ettől láthatóan előrekapott.

Hallkan kiment a szobából, magukra hagyva kicsit a lányokat. Miután becsukta az ajtót maga után, nekidőlt, és lecsúszott a földre. Majd végre utat engedett a könnyeinek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Elég rövid tudom, de nincs túl sok ötletem ehhez a történethez, így hogy nem megy a sorozat. Köszi Eszti hogy írtál! Próbálom folytatni.


	12. Otthon

Katie hamarosan jobban lett, és kiengedték a kórházból. A lányok még mindig nem tudtak Sueról, és Dereknek fogalma sem volt hogy mondja el nekik. De most, hogy Katie hazamehetett, és Sue temetésével így is elég sokat vártak, muszáj volt elmondani nekik.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

- Mit kértek reggelire? - kérdezte Meredith, mikor hazaértek. Előző este pont ügyelt, ezért reggel haza tudta hozni a lányokat.

- Nekem mind egy. Minden jobb mint a kórházi kaja. - Vigyorgott Katie.

- Jó reggelt!

- Derek! - Katie nagybátyja nyakába ugrott, és mosolyogva beszélni kezdett. Derek nagyon örült, hogy a lányok ennyire előrekaptak. Amíg Katienek bent kellett maradnia megfigyelésen, néhányszor pszichológusnál is voltak. Ez látszólag sokat segített. Már a régebbi kék-zöld foltok sem látszottak annyira.

- Lányok, muszáj valamit elmondanom... - mondta halkan Derek, miután letette Katie-t. Sóhajtott, majd bement a nappaliba, és leült a kanapéra. Intett a lányoknak, hogy kövessék. Katie egy fotelben helyezkedett el, Grace pedig Derek mellett.

- Amíg a kórházban voltatok, Sue nagyon aggódott. Ide akart jönni, de sajnos Frank nem akarta elengedni... Anyukátok viszont annyira szeretett benneteket, hogy minden áron el akart jönni... Frank ezért dühös lett, és megölte. Nagyon sajnálom lányok. - Derek maga is a könnyeivel küzdött, Grace pedig zokogni kezdett. Derek magához ölelte a kislányt, és Katiere nézett.

- Ez mikor történt? - kérdezte végül a lány. Hangja remegett, majdnem sírt.

- Nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy felébredtél.

- És most mi lesz? - most már Katie is sírt, és Derek vigasztalóan kinyújtotta felé a karját. A lány szorosan nagybátyjához bújt, és becsukta a szemét.

- Velem maradtok! - suttogta Derek csak úgy magának, mert tudta, hogy a lányok megint a pajzsuk mögé bújtak.


	13. Epilógus

**Epilógus**

- Lányok, gyertek, elkésünk!

- Mindjárt! - kiáltott le Katie. Derek sóhajtott, és leült Meredith mellé a fotelbe.

- Szerinted mit csinálnak?

- Szerintem jobb, ha nem tudjuk. - mosolygott Mer. Derek lágyan megcsókolta, és kezét felesége hasára tette.

- Szerintem fiú. - törte meg a csókot a nő.

- Miből gondolod?

- Megérzés.

- Szerintünk viszont lány. - állt meg Grace a lépcső alján.

- Persze hogy lány! - értett egyet Katie. Derek elmosolyodott, és felsegítette Meredith-t.

- Most viszont induljunk, mert elkésünk!

- Nem késünk el!

- Persze hogy nem! Megvárnak. - Mindannyian hangos nevetésben törtek ki. Katie ezt úgy mondta mintha a reptér hozzájuk igazodna.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Nemsokára már mind a gépen ültek. Derek megígérte a családnak, hogy ha a lányok nála lakhatnak, sokkal gyakrabban mennek majd New Yorkba. Katie és Grace lassan egy éve volt velük. Miután hivatalosan is ő és Meredith voltak a szüleik, elköltöztek a közös házból, és arra a telekre építkeztek, amelyikre Derek a kezdetektől akart.

Mind a négyen boldogok, és egészségesek voltak, és izgatottan várták az új jövevényt. Aki pár hónap múlva már egy nyugodt, és gondtalan életbe csöppenhet…

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Nagyon köszönöm Parrunak, és Esztinek hogy írtak review-ot. Nagyon jó érzés őket olvasni, és örülök hogy tetszett a történet!

Azoknak, akik esetleg még olvasták, de nem írtak semmit, köszönöm hogy elolvastátok, és remélem hogy tetszett!

Jamie


End file.
